Right Where I need To Be
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: After the investigation in to incident on the Moutiltre agent Brody see's she is right where she needs to be.


**AN-To save time all I got to say is BonesBird fault and a song I found on her Spotify. Song is "Right Where I Need To Be" by Gary Allan. Also a shout out to the wonderful tiggerdavis1970, thought a little bit of Prody cuteness might cheer you up a little. I got pulled back to 1 x 14 again as this song seemed to fit well. Don't think there is any major spoilers in it but may be a time one here and there. As always hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Finally she was done, it was finished with and she had been assured it would not be coming back. The incident aboard the USS Moultrie was closed and she was cleared permanently now. As the agent sent to investigate left the interrogation room, Meredith Brody slumped down in the chair as she rested her head back a little with her eyes closed. This was not how she had planned things when she moved out here to New Orleans, but this was how it should be.

When she arrived she was running away again, she needed a change and it was a good excuse to leave. Home was a few boxes she carried around with each move. Her real home was alien to her now. She hadn't expected this city or its people to get under her skin like they had. The city was beautiful and she fell in love with it when she saw it. What she hadn't expected was the people to have such an impact on her. The people in the NOLA office had most definitely got under her skin and one had even wormed his way in to her heart.

She knew when the investigation was opened up again after agent Hackett's death she would need to choose between running or staying and making a life here. She had every reason now to stay here. She had a job she lived for and she got on with her partner like a brother. They had each other's back and could anticipate each others thoughts and it was a bond built on trust and she trusted him with her life. Yet the main reason she found herself staying was her boss, Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride, to be exact. She was surprised he hadn't been straight through the door when he knew she was finished. He probably knew she needed space so no doubt he would give her time and if she didn't come out he would come in when he thought she has stewed enough. He was no doubt sitting outside at the table in the courtyard waiting.

When they spoke and he suggested she stay and face what had happened she knew he was telling her not just to make her finally face what had happened but also because he knew if she didn't she would leave and he had asked her to stay there with him. When it came down to it she knew she needed to stay she was ready to face her past.

Sitting there in interrogation was kind of strange on her own. She thought back over the past few months and how things has slowly changed for her. She had found herself spending more time with Pride or 'King' to his friend then she should have done. Late night meals, him letting her get reacquainted with the piano again since not playing it since she was a child in school. They fitted together so well, and she was happy with him. He made her laugh, he could listen to her talk for hours talking about absolute rubbish. When he held her he made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel wanted and loved. When he kissed her he always put true emotion in to it and when they made love he showered her whole body with affection. He held he as she slept and when she woke she was still wrapped up in his arms. His aftershave lingered on her clothing after he hugged her and it was a reassuring smell, it was warm and safe and it meant home. She had never ever feel this fast for any man, even her ex fiancé James had to work to win her over.

Standing up she stretched out from sitting so long. Taking a few deep breaths she made her way to the door and slowly turned the handle. Pulling the door open she saw him before he saw her. Sure enough she was right and he was sitting at the table in the courtyard waiting for her. He looked up when he heard the door click shut. He gave her a small smile as he stood up seeing her make her way over to him.

"All done?" He asked which was more of a statement than a question but he said it anyway.

"Done." Was all that need to be said as she found herself being pulled to him as he wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug.

"You staying?" Burying his head in her shoulder as he closed his eyes and prayed she was.

"Permanently, I took my name off the protective detail list so no more leaving when some bigwig needs his ass covered. This is home now, here with you." She moved back enough so she could kiss him.

She felt him slump against her a little, probably with relief at the news she was staying. He kissed her back with a ferociousness and passion he had held at bay all day. He had wanted to kiss her like this most of the day but he didn't want to add any pressure to her situation. Running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her he never wanted to let go. She has said she was staying in town and not only that staying there with him. At least there was no worry now as she didn't have to leave to protect anyone either, he could keep her safe now. She was where he wanted her to be and he couldn't have been happier.

Breaking for air, they stood forehead to forehead. They savoured the moment knowing it wouldn't last. They still had their arms around each other and neither seemed in a hurry to move away. It was Pride who broke the silence.

"You ready to go face the rest of the family, there all inside waiting for you?" He placed a kiss to her nose as they both opened their eyes.

"Ready as I will ever be I suppose." She gave him a final kiss as she stepped back and their arms feel away from each other.

Walking in to the kitchen she found he wasn't exaggerating about the whole family being there. Sitting at the table was Loretta, Sebastian, Chris and even Laurel was there. they were all talking till they saw the couple enter the room and then silence descended over them all. No one spoke as no one knew what to say. It was Laurel who moved first as she stood from the table and came to stand in front of Merri. She looked at Merri then her father then back at Merri. She saw they had their arms around each other and neither of them looked upset. She took that as good sign.

"Staying?" Was all Laurel need to ask before stepping aside so the people at the table could either see or hear her response.

"Yes." She was suddenly deafened by the cheers coming from the people at the table.

They all got up and one by one they hugged her, all pleased to be keeping her in New Orleans. As she hugged them back she knew she was where she wanted to be. She had her new family round her. After more hugs the group disbanded and headed their separate ways leaving Merri and King in the kitchen on there own. Pulling her to him he held her close as he felt her head come to rest on his shoulder with her face at his neck. As she felt him place kisses to her hair and neck she realised something…..she was right where she needed to be.


End file.
